Retos del día
by Nessie-chan Cullen
Summary: Conjunto de retos al azar con nuestros personajes favoritos de twilight, amor, engaños, humor, etc
1. Disfraces de Hallowen al estilo Alice

Jejeje bueno aquí otra vez con este conjunto de retos que he desarrollado en los últimos 4 dias.

Les explico, cada uno de estos relatos tiene un reto y cosas específicas que deben llevar

Este tiene las siguientes exigencias:

- Debe ser un JasperAlice

- Deben estar en una fiesta de Hallowen

- Y debe aparecer la palabra jeringuilla…xD

Y bueno mediante estas exigencias ha salido este relato…xD

DISFRUTENLO!!

-

-

-

**Retos del día**

-

-

Disfraces de Hallowen al estilo Alice

-

Todo estaba listo. Seria la fiesta del año, la decoración era simplemente espectacular. Telarañas, esqueletos y la gran Cruz de madera en el living, todo gracias a Esme y sus métodos para convencer a Carlisle para que me dejara organizar esta fiesta.

Pero solo me faltaba supervisar una cosa más. Los disfraces de mis hermanos y próxima hermana.

- Muy bien bajen ya los quiero ver- grité

- ¿Qué caso tiene que supervises nuestros disfraces si tu los compraste?- dijo Edward desde su cuarto.

- Solo bajen y ya!

Todos bajaron inmediatamente

- ¿Y Emmett?

- Esta arreglando los últimos detalles de su disfraz de indio- dijo Rosalie

- Wooow Rosalie el disfraz de gatubela te queda genial- _"y todo gracias a mi"_ sonreí.

- Oh mi Jasper, me encanta tu disfraz de policía te vez tan sexy.

- Lo mismo digo de ti conejita- jejeje yo estoy disfrazada de conejita play boy, con el corsé negro, orejas y colita blanca…quizás debería llevarme a mi policía y….A! concéntrate Alice.

- jejeje Edward te sienta bien el traje de bombero jejeje

- Si lo que digas…

- Oigan y ¿Bella?

- NO PIENSO BAJAR ASÍ!- gritó desde el cuarto de Edward.

- Pero que le pasa su disfraz fue con el más me esmere, es el mas completo.

- Dijo que no pensaba bajar ni aunque le pagaras- dijo Rosalie

- Oh Bella no seas niña, además estoy segura de que a Edward le encantara.

- ¿De que la disfrazaste?

- Ya lo veras… ¡Bella baja ahora o yo misma te traigo!

En ese momento escuchamos como se abre la puerta de cuarto y como unos pasos silenciosos descienden por la escalera, dobla en la esquina para entrar al living y….

- Contenta!- dijo enojada Bella

Pero por que demonios se enoja su disfraz esta genial tan solo mírenle la cara a Edward y el les dirá los mismo que yo.

Su Traje era de una Sexy enfermera con una falda blanca y corta, incluí incluso los portaligas y todo, hasta el gorrito.

- Edward di algo- dijo Bella haciendo un mohín completamente roja.

- Yo-yo…Alice solo te diré que si vez a Tayler, Mike o a cualquier idiota sangrando o tirado afuera, es tu culpa porque estaban mirando a Bella.

- OK, OK será mi culpa.

- ¡¿Solo le dirás eso?!

- Bueno…te vez bastante sexy, como cuando montas moto.

"_Jajaja Bella esta completamente roja"_- pensé

- Oye Bella ¿Y tu otro accesorio?- pregunte

- Ni de broma pienses que voy a llevar eso con migo toda la fiesta

- Pero Bells es solo una Jeringuilla.

- Alice esa jeringa es del tamaño de un bastón, parezco chica anime!-

Din-Dong

- Bueno te salvaste solo porque llegaron los invitados. Ahora a DIVERTIRSE!!

...

3 Horas mas tarde….

Woow! Hace calor aquí o es Jasper. Dios no tengo idea en que estará la fiesta. Después de que llegaron todos comenzaron la música, bailamos un rato y Emmett salio con su traje de indio y comenzó a baliar YMCA, tuvimos que agarrar a Rosalie para que no matara a las chicas que querían bailar con él. Edward hecho a patadas a Mike Newton de la casa por estar mirándole el trasero a Bella, luego ella aprovecho de encerrarse con él en el armario de abajo y….

- ¿Sucede algo Alice?

- Eh? No señor policía- "ya me acorde por culpa Edward y Bella, Jasper y yo terminamos encerrados en el cuarto"

- Que bueno espero que este lista para recibir su castigo, ha sido una conejita muy mala.

- Mientras usted sea el que me castigue seguiré siendo muy mala- sonreí.

- No sabe cuanto me alegra oír eso- dijo para después besarme lujuriosamente.

Al diablo con la fiesta mientras este aquí con mi Jazz todo esta excelente!!

- Oh my Jazz…

Total… siempre puedo organizar una fiesta de Hallowen el próximo año.

-

-

-

¿Reviews?

Jejejeje bueno que les pareció?

Irán apareciendo regularmente los retos si de verdad les gustaron

XOXO

By:

Nessie-chan


	2. El detalle más importante de la noche

Bueno el reto del dia de hoy consistia en:

- un fic en cadena, osea debia empezar con _"Blanco, amarillo, violeta..." _y luego seguir xD

- y tenia que tener la palabra _**Embarazo**_...xD

Y esto ha salido DISFRUTENLO!!

-

-

-

**Retos del día**

-

-

El detalle más importante de la noche

-

- Blanco, amarillo, violeta...Bells ¿Que color prefieres?- pregunto Alice

- Eh...

Estábamos en el cuarto de Alice verificando los últimos detalles para "el gran día". Todo estaba casi listo, las invitaciones, el pastel, música.

Incluso acababa de probarme el vestido de novia. Por el cual debo felicitar a Alice por centésima vez.

Y cuando digo casi listo es porque, según yo faltaba lo más importante de la noche. Aun así no podía tomar atención a lo que Alice decía.

- Vamos Bells, ¿que te ocurre? estas muy distraída ¿en que rayos piensas?, no espera preguntare de nuevo ¿en quien piensas?

- No, no es nada repíteme lo que me estabas diciendo por favor.

- Bueno… te decía que, que prefieres ponerte para la noche de bodas. Mira a mi me gusta mucho el baby doll con ligas violeta es muy sexy, aunque el amarillo es de la buena suerte, pero en cambio el blanco representa la pureza algo así como que te mantienes pura y casta. ¿Cuál prefieres?

- Oye Alice…cuando Edward y yo, es decir cuando estemos juntos esa noche…existe la posibilidad de que ocurra un embarazo? ¿No has visto nada nuevo en mi futuro?

- Con que eso es lo que te preocupa, bueno Bella yo no soy la medico de la familia pero…no creo que sea posible. Bella ¿Acaso ya no quieres ser una vampiresa?

- Alice como crees, por supuesto que no me estoy arrepintiendo. Por Edward soy capaz de todo incluso de no ser nunca madre, esa jamás ha sido una prioridad para mi. Es solo que últimamente los cotilleos de la gente son bastante molestos, Jess y Lauren por ejemplo dicen que solo lo hago para ocultar un embarazo. Y mi temor era que, quizás luego de esa noche de verdad pudiera resultar embarazada y…bueno tú sabes la gente, papá…

- Hay Bella tranquila- dijo Alice y luego se acerco a mi para abrazarme- Nada ni nadie arruinara ese día, ni siquiera los cotilleos de la gente. Además recuerda que luego de la boda nos iremos a Alaska y nunca volverás a ver a esas odiosas de Jessica y Lauren.

- Gracias Alice, tienes razón- sonreí y ella se separo de mi.

- Bien ahora Bella ¡por favor decide que conjunto usaras, ya se me están agotando las canciones en las que pensar para que Edward no vea que usaras esa noche!

- Jajajajaja bueno… creo que…escogeré esté- dije y tome uno de los baby doll.

- Perfecto!!- exclamo Alice dando saltitos- Esto destrozara por completo a Edward

- Por eso lo escogí jejeje

Toc-toc

- ¿Si?- esa era la voz de mi Edward

- Alice ya terminaron, necesito hablar con Mi prometida

- Por supuesto

De un minuto a otro Alice guardo el vestido y el conjunto en una maleta.

Y salio de la habitación, dejándonos a mi ángel y a mi solos en el cuarto.

Me Besó.

- ¿Estas segura de todo?

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- No pude evitarlo soy vampiro- me abrace a el para besarlo con toda la ternura posible.

- Edward, si estabas escuchado ya sabes la respuesta, te amo.

- Ya lo sé solo quería asegurarme, no quiero que seas infeliz.

- A tu lado jamás podría ser infeliz.

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

- Si por favor

Salimos de la casa de los Cullen y cuando ya estábamos adentro del Volvo…

- Por cierto Bella… ¿Cuál escogiste?

- Eh! También estabas escuchando sobre ¿eso?

- No! bueno solo se que estaban discutiendo sobre eso pero no sé el resultado- dijo colocando esa sonrisa picara que tanto amo.

- Je, pues tendrás que esperar hasta la noche de bodas

…_**Porque No importa lo que suceda de aquí hasta ese día, solo se que Edward estará conmigo más allá de mi nuevo Amanecer…**_

-

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

Exito!!

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

super feliz gracias a los 2 reviews especialmente a MiitzukoO-chan

bueno si les gusto este reto haganmelo saber

XOXO

By:

Nessie-chan


	3. Errores

hola otra vez...xD

bueno aquí les traigo el tercer reto del día de hoy

okey este fue quizas el que más me costo hacer durante la semana que ya se nos va xD

contiene las siguientes caracteristicas:

- Debe empezar como EdxBe

- Pero luego Bella se enamora de otro chico Cullen (pueden ser Jasper, Emmett...incluso Carlisle) y se escapan.

- Y deben describirse los sentimientos de de Edward tras esto

- Y el resto es historia xD

bueno si quieren saber a cual Cullen escogi...

A LEER...xD

-

-

Errores

-

Edward P.O.V

A lo largo de mi existencia siempre he estado solo, claro tengo a mi familia. Carlisle, Esme que son como mis padres, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice mis hermanos por así decirlo.

Pero la soledad a la que me refiero es quizás la más dura de sobrellevar.

El tiempo es muy traicionero y tuvieron que pasar ochenta años para que yo me diera cuenta de ello. Ochenta años que tuve que esperar para conocerte.

Mi hermosa Bella. Humana como eras, tan distinta a mí, te amo y te amare eternamente.

Es por esta razón que no puedo entender el por que me abandonaste.

Lo peor de todo es que ha sido mi culpa.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde, porque yo debí haberte transformado no Carlisle. Si tan solo hubiera sabido antes la relación que bajo esa mordida comenzaría a brotar, jamás me habrías dejado.

Y así nada más se escaparon.

Esme esta destrozada, se siente incapaz de poder continuar.

Para mi el dolor es más agónico que la primera vez que me aleje de ti, creyendo estúpidamente que podrías recuperar tu vida normal. Y mi error por poco nos destruye a ambos. ¿Así de mal te sentías cuando te deje? Quizás ahora duele más ¿Por qué soy yo el abandonado?

¿Acaso es mi turno de sufrir tu partida?

Estoy seguro de que si pudiera llorar lo haría en este momento, la frustración me carcome por dentro, destruí todo a mi paso árboles, animales. Ya nada me importaba, matar, destruir, todo era valido para poder desahogarme.

Ahora se que jamás podría haber cumplido lo que alguna vez le dije a Jacob.

"_Me quedare mientras ella me quiera a su lado"_

Con solo ese pensamiento los busque. Y aunque mi viaje termino en Volterra, nada me preparo para lo que vería al encararlos de nuevo.

Bella se lanzó a mis brazos implorándome perdón, Carlisle la había engañado. La había enamorado para ocultar la verdadera razón de su repentino interés por Mi Bella.

Si antes pensaba que los vulturis eran de lo peor, ahora los considera la peor escoria de este mundo. Los desgraciados se habían presentado ante Carlisle reclamando una rápida transformación de Bella y llevarla ante ellos, no importaba el método. Sino habría consecuencias que prefiero no mencionar.

Por eso todo la racional de Carlisle se fue a la mierda, enamoró a Bella y apenas supo que no era posible, que le daría un no por respuesta se la llevo.

Bella estaba por romperse, se sentía mal consigo misma por haber sido tan ingenua y furiosa con mi "padre" por haberla engañado así.

Juro que intente matarlo confié en el, pero pensé en mi madre la pobre de Esme moriría con él y no pude acabarlo.

Y nada de eso me importa ahora…

Ahora que estoy aquí y la tengo bajo mi cuerpo haciéndole el amor como un loco, ambos gimiendo dándonos más el uno del otro. Pidiéndonos perdón por todo el daño que pudimos y causamos.

…_**Porque de los errores se aprende, somos inexpertos a la hora de ser pareja y en su momento falló la comunicación. Pero ahora que lo sabemos ni siquiera los Vulturis serán capaces de volvernos a separar…**_

-

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

Yahooooooooo!

aqui muy contenta por haber quedado hasta el final del concurso y aunque no gane quedar 5º en un concurso donde era la 18 fue genial xD

bueno gracias por los reviews

y ojala lleguen muxos más

xD

XOXO

By:

Nessie-chan


	4. Mi ángel

Wiiiiiiiix!!

aquí otra vez con este nuevo reto...xD

Caracteristicas:

- Tiene que ser EdxBe

- Pero alguien más esta enamorado de Bella y la intenta forzar.

- Y nuestro sexy vampiro devera rescatarla :3

y esto salio...

-

**Retos del día**

-

-

Mi ángel

-

No sabia a ciencia acierta donde me encontraba, los recuerdos eran tan nulos como las ganas de querer moverse, mi cuerpo no respondían.

Me sentía apresada, como si unas cadenas me sujetaran de manos y piernas, incapaz de poder salir de aquí.

A duras penas conseguí abrir mis ojos y en ese momento deseé no haberlo hecho.

Estaba en una precaria habitación, sentía frío, una ventana debía de estar abierta porque sentía una brisa recorrer mi cuerpo desnudo. Moví mi cabeza y ahí fue cuando lo vi.…

Me sonreía cínicamente, semi-desnudo solo con unos boxers.

Se acercó a mi para acariciar mi cuerpo, juro que jamás sentí tanto asco en mi vida.

- De-detente…Jacob- intente pronunciar inútilmente.

No me escucho.

A sus manos se le unieron sus labios, comenzó a besarme intentando hacerme corresponder.

"Mátenme por favor, mátenme" ese era mi único pensamiento, morir.

Quería vomitar, no se si por el hecho de estar drogada o si eso era lo que provocaban las lascivas caricias de Jake en un inútil intento de poseerme.

Me iban a violar y nada podía hacer, ya que efectivamente me tenía amarrada de pies y manos.

- Por-por favor Jake…suéltame- comencé a llorar, no quería, no lo quería cerca de mi.

- Ya te acostumbraras Bella- dijo para luego quitarse lo único que lo cubría.

Lo iba a hacer

"Por favor no, no quiero…Edward ayúdame!!"

Y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento Jacob ya no se encontraba sobre mi cuerpo, se escucho el impacto de dos cuerpos botando una pared.

Lo siguiente que supe es que la habitación estaba llena de vampiros y licántropos.

Esme estaba a mi lado y me abrazaba colocando una manta a mi alrededor para cubrir mi desnudes.

- ¡Bella, Bella por favor responde!- esa era la voz de Alice- ¡¿Bella por favor estas bien?!

- S-si Al-Alice…

- Llegamos a tiempo no alcanzo…

- Edward…-pronuncie, aun estaba débil pero podía apreciar perfectamente lo que ocurría.

La pared había caído y afuera estaba Jacob siendo sujetado por Sam, Quil, Seth y Leah. Estaba furioso y apunto de entrar en fase. Mientras que a Edward lo sostenían Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

Ambos se iban a matar de no ser porque Sam golpeo a Jake en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Los Cullen soltaron a Edward quien apareció inmediatamente a mi lado para besarme.

- Lo siento Bella, por favor perdóname

-Sácame de aquí Edward

Rápidamente me tomo en brazos para sacarme de ese horrible lugar, pero todo se me volvió negro.

….

Me sentía mucho mejor, mi cuerpo me respondía y decidí levantarme, cuando me di cuenta de unos pétreos brazos a mí alrededor.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto Edward se le notaba preocupado

- Si… ¿Qué ocurrió después de…

- El no alcanzo a hacerte nada Alice lo vio a tiempo, volví lo más rápido que pude de caza y Carlisle aviso a Sam.

Te juro que tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol para no matarlo.

Nadie tenía idea de los planes de Jacob, Billy estaba muy decepcionado de su hijo. Leah y Seth corroboraron que él últimamente estaba bastante extraño y que evitaba constantemente entrar en fase, seguramente para ocultar sus pensamientos.

Me quede muda aun no asimilaba lo que mi "amigo" quiso hacerme

- Bella me siento horrible si hay algo que yo pudiera hacer por ti, intentare recompen…- no lo deje terminar y comencé a besarlo.

- Edward…hazme tuya, borra de mi cuerpo esas asquerosas caricias. Ámame por favor.

…**Nada se hizo esperar esta noche por fin tendría a Edward, nos perteneceríamos el uno al otro, borrando así el recuerdo de aquel usurpador…**

-

"_Te Amo mi preciado ángel"_

-

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

Wooooooohuuuu!

aki otra vez

gracias a los reviews

y ojala les guste este reto xD

XOXO

by:

Nessie-chan


	5. Pasión Prohibida

hola!

aqui otra vez con el reto del dia de hoy con un impotante anuncio!

ATENCION: de aqui en adelante estoy ustedes son los que me ponen un reto, se aceptan cualquier tipo de exigencias (MENOS QUE HAGA UN JACOBXBELLA), lo siento pero eso es lo unico que no puedo, ni voy a hacer (sorry x los fan's de esta pareja). Okey el primer review que llegue con un reto sera el que se vendra, luego el siguiente, y asi...Bueno devera tener un maximo de tres caracteristicas especificas.

bien, dicho esto aqui las caracteristicas del reto de hoy:

- El tema es libre

- Debe ser un song-fic

- Y debe comenzar con la palabra Crepúsculo (se aceptan los: El, la, los, etc antes de la palabra)

Y bueno esto es lo que salio disfrutenlo!

a! por cierto como el tema era libre lo hice un UA (todos humanos)

-

-

-

**Retos del día**

-

-

Pasión Prohibida 

-

-

El Crepúsculo era la hora más hermosa del día, en un atardecer como este nos conocimos. Y era increíble que, precisamente hoy, celebráramos un año de estar juntos.

Acabas de llegar y te sientas a mi lado, estamos en una banca frente al paseo de la playa.

- Hola…-me dices, te beso en la mejilla, pero te noto algo ausente

- Hola Bella- se produce un incomodo silencio, mientras yo intento descifrar el porque de tu tristeza.

_No me mires así_

_No es fácil amar sin sufrir_

_Poco te puedo dar_

_Solo gotas de amor en un mar_

- ¿Qué te ocurre amor?- me animo a decir

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- preguntas

- ¿A que te refie…

- CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME QUE TE IBAS A HARVARD!!

- Yo…- comienzas a llorar. Estaba tan preocupado preparando nuestra cita de hoy que se me olvido.

- Tranquila Bella -te abrazo- mi amor la verdad es que se me había olvidado y…

- ¡Olvidado! ¡Como pudo olvidársete algo tan importante, como que te vas de Forks!

- Bella lo lamento no fue mi intención, tranquila- acaricio tu espalda intentando calmarte.

- Edward…

- Shh….ya calma

Todo queda en silencio, los últimos rayos de sol desaparecen, mientras nosotros nos abrazamos.

- Estoy embarazada

_Cuanta pasión se nos escapa_

_Con la ilusión_

_Tanta verdad que entre mis sueños_

_Te puedo amar_

No puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir, estoy atónito y tú comienzas a llorar otra vez.

Tomo tu rostro con ambas manos seco tus lagrimas con mis pulgares pero te rehúsas a mírame a los ojos.

- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

- H-hoy en la mañana fui a buscar los resultados- sollozas- te-tengo tres semanas…vas-vas a dejarme cier-cierto?- te beso inmediatamente con toda la pasión posible y lloras un poco más.

- ¿De donde demonios sacaste semejante estupidez?

- P-pero te vas a Harvard!...si-siempre quisiste estudiar medicina y esa es la mejor universidad que hay!

- Tonta…si no es contigo jamás me iría y menos ahora que vamos a ser padres, además ni siquiera se si acepte la beca.

- Edward tengo tanto miedo

- Tranquila yo estaré siempre contigo

_Nuestro amor es así_

_Late por mí dentro de ti_

_Aunque lejos estés_

_Siempre estaré cuidándote_

Ya han pasado tres meses desde eso y aquí estoy contigo, ya se te empieza a notar la pancita.

Los Antojos que has tenido han sido un caso para mí, pero estoy feliz de estar a tu lado.

Estamos con mi padre para hacerte tu primera ecografía

- Bien Bella quédate quieta mientras te aplico el gel- un escalofrió recorre tu cuerpecito.

- Esta frió- me dices yo solo te sonrió

- Miren el monitor- dice Carlisle- ahí están sus piernas, sus bracitos, y su cabecita. Escuchen su corazón- papá mueve unos controles y escuchamos el Tum tum de su pequeño corazón

- Es precioso

- Si, lo son ambos- digo y te beso en los labios

- Apropósito chicos ¿cuando se lo dirán a los padres de Bella?

_Nuestras almas lo sé_

_Van unidas por la eternidad_

_No preguntes por que_

_Solo dios sabe cuanto te amé_

¿Qué como se los dijimos?

Bueno las reacciones de los padres de Bella fueron muy distintas a las de los míos. Carlisle y Esme cuando se enteraron de que iban a ser abuelos se emocionaron tanto que nos llevaron a celebrar y para que decir como se pusieron mis hermanos Alice llevo a Bella inmediatamente de compras pre-maternales.

Ahora, el papá de Bella creo que de haber podido me habría dado de balas, que suerte que ese día se le quedaron en la estación de policía. Pero lo termino aceptando, después de todo vio que de verdad estábamos haciéndonos responsables por tener al bebé.

Su mamá en cambio nos recibió con los brazos abiertos y lo único que alego fue que era demasiado joven para ser abuela

_No fue un error_

_No hay un culpable_

_Solo tú y yo_

_No hay un final_

_Por que lo nuestro siempre será!!_

Hemos seguido con nuestra vida como pareja. Y a Bella le ha sentado muy bien el embarazo se ve hermosa con su vientre crecido incluso tenemos más relaciones que antes. Según ella son las hormonas.

A veces es algo incomodo me da miedo que por un arranque de pasión pueda hacerle daño a ella o al bebé. Ella dice que no pasara nada si se coloca encima de mí. Y yo por complacerla la dejo hacerlo, aunque para mi es como estar muy expuesto me siento demasiado sumiso en es posición.

Pero no importa siempre que pueda hacerle el amor

_Nuestro amor es así_

_Late por mí dentro de ti_

_Aunque lejos estés_

_Siempre estaré cuidándote..._

Jamás he estado tan nervioso en mi vida hace pocas horas tuvimos que llevar a Bella al hospital y nos acaban de informar que debe tener ahora el bebé. Tan solo tiene 7 meses, pero papa dijo que si no lo tiene ahora es posible que los perdamos a los 2.

- Vamos Bella Puja!!- dice Carlisle

- AAAAAAAAAAh!!

- Vamos mi amor un poco más- intento darle ánimos

- Una mas Bella ya falta poco!

- AH…EDWARD!

_...Nuestro amor es así_

_Late por mí dentro de ti_

Lo siguiente que escucho son los llantos del pequeño bebé

- ¡Es una niña!

Carlisle le pasa a la niña e Bella y yo la ayudo a sostenerla esta muy cansada.

- Es preciosa – me dices

- Si se paréese a su mamá – dije para besar tu frente

- ¿Qué nombre le pondrán? – Pregunta Carlisle mientras sostiene un registro de nacimiento.

- La verdad no le hemos discutido- dije mirando a Bella, tú me sonríes.

- Su nombre será Elizabeth…Elizabeth Cullen.

- Bella…

- ¿Si?

- Gracias.

_Aunque lejos estés_

_Siempre estaré cuidándote_

-

-

-

_¿Reviews?_

Para los interesados la canción Pasión Prohibida es de Rata blanca.

Se preguntaran pk no le puse Nessie o Renesme a la bebé

simple!

los retos no podian contener spoiler...xD

pero de ahora en adelante si...xD

bn nos estamos leyendo

XOXO

Nessie-chan


End file.
